Scaters in Madness
by machidura-chan
Summary: Yurio ne ce laisse pas marché sur les pieds. C'est un Bad boys,si vous lui parler de destin,il vous rira tout simplement au nez,il est " le propre maître de son destin " .Mais quand il se retrouve dans une situation qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé aura t'il toujours la même façon de voir les choses.


_**Scaters in Madness**_

 **Bonjour, tout le monde. Je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfiction, sur Yuri on ice, cela se passe 2 ans après la s1 de YOI et est centré sur Yurio, mais tous les personnages à venir ont une place importante dans la suite de l'histoire. Cette histoire contiendra des relations homosexuelles entre hommes, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, demi-tour. Alors à la base, c'est humoristique, mais je ne sais pas encore comment va évoluer mon histoire. Vos reviews sont les bienvenus, elles me permettront de m'améliorer pour que je puisse être à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Ratings: M, pour lemon à venir.**

 **Pairings : il y aura du Viktor X Yurio , du Vikturi, et du otayuri, ainsi que d'autres couples que je vous ferai découvrir au fur et à mesure de mon histoire.**

 **Disclaimers: le monde de YOi ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : What the Fuck !**_

* * *

Yurio venait tout juste de terminer son entraînement de patinage artistique, et était donc dans les vestiaires pour se changer.

Alors qu'il regardait les notifications qu'il avait eues sur Instagram, il tomba sur une photo de Viktor et du "Petit porcelet", dont son vrai nom était Yuri.

"Tssss..." Pensa le blond.

Il en avait marre, à chaque fois, il tombait sur une photo de son ancien entraîneur et de Yuri en train de se câliner. Mais ce qui le dégoûtait le plus était que le gris avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié qu'à la base, il était sensé l'entrainé lui, et non ce... Ce truc. Enfin bon, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, la cause principale de son énervement provenait surtout du fait qu'il voulait Victor pour lui tout seul.

Avant l'apparition de katsuki, Viktor faisait plus attention à lui.

Le Blondinet regrettait souvent ces moments passés...

Une fois touts les photos inspectées, il décida de mettre un commentaire sous la photo des 2 énergumènes :

"Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser, Viktor !"

Cette phrase sonnait-elle un reproche, qu'une mère ferait à son gosse, quand il s'amuse au lieu de travailler.

Puis il éteignit son portable et termina de se préparer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il sortait de la patinoire, il fut arrêté par Yakov qui lui dit :

"Yuri, j'ai reçu une proposition pour toi."

\- Quoi !? Fit-il, les sourcils froncés, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et regarder des vidéos... Mais non.

\- Tout à l'heure, j'ai reçu un e-mail. D'une chaîne de TV américaine.

\- Hein !? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire !? J'ai pas envie de Passer à la télé.

Et pour cause,Yurio détestait tout ce qui se rapportait aux médias et les évitait comme la peste, il n'avait pas envie de faire comme les personnes connues, qui faisaient l'erreur de faire des interviews, et qui exposaient leur vie. Mais comme ces gens-là, Yurio n'échappait pas aux paparazzi, deplus sa renommée n'arrangeant rien, il avait intérêt à faire attention à, c'est fait et geste sinon à la moindre erreur les journalistes ainsi que les paparazzi en profiterai et il y aurait plein de rumeurs sur lui, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas arriver.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire la une des journaux. Comme l'avaient fait Viktor et Yuri quelques années au paravent, car cela faisait 2 ans, depuis que ces deux-là s'étaient embrassés devant tout le monde. Durant une compétition de patinage artistique.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, disons que cette chaîne de TV te propose de participer à leur émission de Télé réalité.

À cet instant-là, Yurio crut qu'il allait tuer l'organisateur de cette émission débile, car il savait que malgré le fait qu'il n'accepterait jamais de se prêter à ce jeux, Yakov essayerait de le convaincre d'y participer, ou alors il demanderait à Viktor de le faire à ça place, si ça ne marchait pas.

Yakov connaissait bien Yuri Plisetsky pour savoir qu'il éprouvait des sentiments envers le play boy qu'était Nikiforov. Pourtant, depuis maintenant 2 ans, le patineur n'avait pas eu une seule conquête cela avait un rapport avec le scandale qui avait eu lieu, 1 an au paravent, Quand Viktor avait officialiser sa relation avec le japonnais. En effet, le patineur qui était déjà âge de 29 ans sortait avec katsuki Yuri. Mais ça, Yurio refusait catégoriquement de le croire.

Le dit couple aurait pu lui dire qu'il se mariait, Yurio ne les aurait pas crues. Tout comme ce sentiment étrange qui grandissait au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe, dans sa poitrine quand il voyait le gris.

Et puis cela n'était un secret pour personne. Tout le monde avait bien remarqué les réactions excessives du blond quand il voyait le russe avec le japonnais, que ce soit à la télé, en vrai, ou sur des photos qu'il regardait sur Insta.

Après que Yakov lui est annoncé en quoi consistait la requête, il n'hésita pas à faire comprendre à son homologue qu'il n'avait aucune envie de participer à l'émission :

\- Encore mieux ! Comment ne pas exhiber sa vie privée !

Répliqua Yurio, qui faisait preuve d'un sang-froid incroyable pour ne pas frapper l'homme d'un certain âge qui osait dire que passé à la télé n'était pas la même chose que de passer dans une émission de téléréalité

-Mais tu ne vas pas "exhiber ta vie privée" comme tu dis, tu vas juste jouer un rôle

\- comment te faire passer pour quelqu'un que tu n'es pas ! Fit le blond, sarcastique.

\- Mais voyons, ça pourrait être bénéfique pour ta réputation

-À oui !? Ça va pas plus tôt là dégrader par hasard !? Rétorqua le russe d'un air moqueur

\- Ça pourrait être une bonne expérience. Tu pourrais rencontrer de nouvelles personnes... Et revoir celles contre qui tu as concouru pendant la compétition de patinage artistique d'il y a deux ans...

\- Quoi !? Le coupa Yurio.

Yakov s'avait qu'il allait le regretter s'il disait la vérité au Bad boys, mais il n'avait pas le choix, ce serait lui mentir que de ne pas lui dire la chose la plus importante à savoir, concernant les gens qui seraient susceptibles d'être avec lui durant l'émission de téléréalité.

\- Et bien, l'organisateur de l'émission a aussi convié les patineurs de la compétition là où tu as reçu la médaille d'or à y participer...

\- C'est mort ! Explosa Yurio plus qu'énervé. Si c'est pour voir "petit porcelet" c'est même pas la peine !

\- Il y aura Viktor. Tenta Yakov

Mais même sachant cela, Yurio refusait de se prêter à ce jeu plus que grotesque.

Yurio n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait manipuler à ça guise. Il avait du caractère.

\- J'en ai Rien à faire. Dit le blond. Puis sur ces derniers mots, il s'en alla en courant.

\- Yuri ! Yuri reviens ici ... L'appela Yakov

Mais le patineur était déjà loin et ne l'entendit pas.

Bon, il ne restait plus que cette solution de secours, l'homme d'une soixantaine d'années n'aimait pas l'utiliser, d'ailleurs, il ne s'en était jamais servi jusqu'à présent, mais a ce rythme-là,il n'avait pas le choix.

Il sortit sont téléphone de sa poche et appela une personne qu'il savait très proche de Yurio.

* * *

 **C'était le premier chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'y répondrai soit à la fin soit au début du chapitre. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **Si vous trouvez une fanfiction qui porte le même nom que la mienne sur wattpad, c'est normal, j'ai aussi publié mon histoire là-bas.**

 **Voici mon speudo Wattpad, si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil : mikunihada16**

 **À votre avis, qu'elle est la personne que Yakov à appelé ?**

 **Salut, à la prochaine.**

 **PS : j'essayerai de publier un chap toutes les semaines, mais en ce moment, j'ai pas mal de priorité donc je ferai en fonction de ça.**


End file.
